


Hi

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Dialogue Light, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Regionals, Rin shows up at Haru's door. He needs to let his feelings known, and before Haru can say more than his name, Rin does...with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi

    Haru had just finished cleaning his plate from breakfast when his bell sounded. It was the day after Regionals, and he knew he wasn't supposed to be meeting anyone until later. He set the plate aside to dry and walked to the door, pausing and looking down at himself. He was shirtless, still wearing the shorts he'd slept in, but mentally shrugged, opening the door.   
  
    "Rin...!" Haru hadn't been expecting Rin.   
  
    Rin stood there, hands in his pockets, head down as he waited for the door to open. At Haru's voice, he tilted his head up, just staring at the raven-haired boy before him. He could read the question...the concern in Haru's eyes. When Haru opened his mouth to speak again, Rin moved, hands coming out of his pockets to cup the other boy's cheeks, and without a word, their lips came into contact.   
  
    His entire body tensed with shock, the hands on his cheeks, the warm mouth on his. His eyes fluttered closed, hands reaching up to touch his fingers to Rin's wrists and he slowly returned the kiss, their first...his first. Rin's hands slid up Haru's cheeks to curl into the boy's hair, and Haru's fingers danced gently along the skin of Rin's forearms, the kiss continuing, soft and sweet, filled with words neither boy cared to express out loud.   
  
    Apology, forgiveness...acknowledgement of the bond that had been there for so long but never truly embraced.   
  
    Haru's fingertips caressed gently over the skin of Rin's arms, up and down from wrist to elbow gently, Rin's fingers curled into his hair. A light saltiness tinged the kiss, and Haru's eyes drifted open to see Rin's face, tears escaping tightly squeezed eyes. Rin hadn't known how Haru would react to the kiss. Haru felt his lips curl into a small smile as he broke away, tilting his head to lightly butt his forehead against the taller redhead's.   
  
    Rin's red eyes opened, an embarrassed tint to his cheeks, and Haru lifted a hand, resting a finger against Rin's lips. He drew the other boy inside, closing the door and turning away, heading up the stairs. Rin followed, unusually quiet for once, not wanting to ruin things by saying something stupid. He'd done that enough for one year.  
  
    Once inside the bedroom, Haru turned to Rin and slid his hands under the boy's shirt, feeling over his firm abs, caressing the silky skin beneath his palms. His hands slid up, feeling over Rin's ribs, a gasp forced from the redhead's lips when fingers brushed nipples. Haru continued upward, forcing Rin's shirt up higher, until Rin took it off, tossing it aside. Haru stepped back, eyes flicking over Rin's chest, before he looked down at the boy's jeans and shoes, flicking back up to Rin's eyes.   
  
    Rin could read Haru's eyes fairly well, and they were telling him he was overdressed. He let out a soft laugh, slipping his shoes off one by one, kicking them across the room before he undid his jeans, eyes on Haru, who was watching his hands. Rin grinned, running his fingers along the zipper, pressing down over the fabric to show off the hardness underneath, and watched Haru's cheeks flush when the boy let off a soft, frustrated sound from his throat.   
  
    His grin widened and Rin turned his back to Haru then, the waist of his jeans loosening, dipping lightly to show the band of his boxers underneath as he opened the button while facing away from Haru, and the sound of the zipper lowering filled the silence. The waistband fell further away from Rin's body, and Haru could see the dimples just over Rin's ass, the start of the redhead's crack peeking just over the band of his boxers.   
  
    The jeans fell down around Rin's ankles, baring long, strong legs, and Rin stepped out of them carefully, left in his black boxers and matching ankle socks. When Rin turned back to face Haru, it was Haru who moved forward, lifting up a bit on his feet to kiss Rin deeply, hands sliding over Rin's shoulders before arms wrapped around the boy's neck. Rin's hands moved to Haru's waist, stroking over the skin, tracing it just above the band of the sleep shorts as he kissed back.   
  
    A shiver ran along Haru's spine at the light touched and traces, and he tightened his arms around Rin, pressing his body closer. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips more against Rin's mouth. A sharp gasp broke through the eager kiss and Haru jerked his head away, tasting blood on his lower lip, having caught it on Rin's teeth.   
  
    He flushed, shaking his head when Rin was about to apologize, moving his hand to touch his bottom lip. Rin huffed softly, moving Haru's hand so he could lean down, gently kissing the other boy's bottom lip, licking the blood away gently. Haru moaned softly when the tongue touched his lip, and Rin's head tilted, pressing their lips more fully together again, sliding his tongue into Haru's mouth. Haru moaned softly around it, giving it a gentle suck before rubbing his own tongue over it slowly.   
  
    Haru arched back as he felt Rin's thumbs slide under his sleep shorts, dipping into his crack before sliding the fabric down over his mounds. He sucked on Rin's tongue, feeling those thumbs slide around his hips, still in the waistband, brushing his V before Rin slid the front down, his hard cock springing free between them. They fell down Haru's legs and he stepped out of them, breaking the kiss to move to his bedside, opening the drawer and tossing a tube to Rin.   
  
    Rin caught it and glanced at it, then chuckled. Leave it to Haru to own lube called Wet. He pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, moving forward and placing his hand on Haru's chest. A firm push sent the boy sprawling back onto the bed, and Haru shifted, spreading his legs and drawing his feet up, resting his heels on the edge of the bed, leaving a space between his legs for Rin.   
  
    The squelch of the dispensing lube caused both boys to blush and Rin bit his bottom lip. He coated his cock and paused to look down the waiting Haru, shifting to kneel between the boy's legs. Another squelching noise made Rin groan softly, and Haru moved his foot, stroking the sole slowly over Rin's calf, smiling gently up at the other boy. Rin leaned over Haru, bringing their lips together again as he rubbed over the boy's opening with his lube-coated fingers.   
  
    Haru trembled as he felt those fingers against him, arching his back when the first one pushed inward carefully. Thankfully Rin's nails weren't as sharp as his teeth. His toes curled and he let out a quiet gasp into the kiss, reaching up to grip Rin's shoulders. His hips rocked as Rin's finger pushed deeper, tight hole clenching firmly around the invading digit, and another soft cry escaped his lips when Rin's finger twisted and drew out.   
  
    He broke the kiss and pulled Rin down closer, burying his face into the boy's neck to muffle any other sounds that may escape him, kissing and sucking the skin instead. A tremble ran up his spine when two fingers entered him, bucking his hips up as they twisted inside, stretching him. His hard cock throbbed against Rin's abs, leaving a smear of pre across Rin's skin. He curled his toes against Rin's calf, nails digging a bit into the boy's leg when he felt Rin's fingers scissor inside him, biting down firmly into Rin's neck to muffle his cry.   
  
    A startled groan escaped Rin's lips at the bite, head tilting to expose his neck more to Haru, and he scissored his fingers inside the other boy again, twisting them around. Haru groaned, tugging the skin of Rin's neck with his teeth, nails raking lightly across the redhead's broad shoulders as he was teased. A soft moan mixed with a chuckle escaped Rin's throat at Haru's reactions.   
  
    When Haru shifted a leg to curl around Rin's waist, tugging him closer, it was time to stop the teasing. Rin's fingers withdrew, and a bit more lube was applied to his cock before he shifted his hips forward, brushing his firm length along Haru's crack before pausing with the tip at Haru's entrance. Haru drew back from Rin's neck, blue eyes locking on red.   
  
    Easing forward, Rin felt Haru's hole open slowly around him, stretching to accommodate his shaft as he worked inward. Haru let a hand drop from Rin's shoulder, bringing his curled index finger up to his mouth and biting down on it, looking away, cheeks red as Rin penetrated him for the first time. Haru inhaled sharply through his nose, rocking his hips a bit as he felt Rin continue to work in slowly, his own hard cock throbbing once he felt Rin's hips flush against his own.   
  
    Rin was breathing hard, hands braced on the bed, gripping the sheets on either side of Haru's shoulders. He was gritting his teeth, his cock throbbing deep inside Haru's tight ass, and his hips trembled a bit from the effort of self-control. The feeling of Haru's tightness around him made him ache to fuck fast and hard. Haru took in a shaky breath and removed his finger from his lips, turning his reddened face to look back up at Rin.  
  
    Haru reached up, brushing his fingers over Rin's cheek, other hand moving to grip Rin's upper arm. He rocked his hips, grinding his ass against Rin's body, causing the other boy to arch and moan, feeling the movement on his shaft. Rin began to move then, drawing out a bit before he eased back in. He tilted his head to Haru's touch but kept his grip on the sheets, focused on Haru and his movements.   
  
    He moved his hips with the fluid motions learned from swimming, slow and steady as he worked his cock in and out of Haru's ass. Haru's head fell back against the mattress and he bit his bottom lip, though soft moans escaped through his breath. Rin leaned down, brushing his lips across Haru's, and felt Haru's kiss press to his lips urgently. He returned it, moving his hips a bit more quickly.  
  
    Haru's body moved to meet Rin's, and Rin let out a deep moan against Haru's mouth. Haru wrapped both legs around Rin's waist, clenching more tightly around Rin inside him, his own cock sliding against Rin's slick stomach, both boys sweating from the exertion.   
  
    Once more Haru broke the kiss, leaning his head back to look up at Rin, his eyes shining.   
  
    "Hi," Haru breathed, panting hard, and Rin's eyes widened.   
  
    His hips stilled, but he nearly went over, just from the pure emotion in those eyes, behind the whispered word.   
  
    "Hi..." he returned, tears welling up in his eyes and he couldn't help laughing softly, pulling Haru up against him, holding him tightly.   
  
    Haru wrapped his arms around Rin tightly.  
  
    "Haru..can I?"  
  
    Haru nodded against his neck, and the redhead began to move again. It didn't take long then, and a few more thrusts had him buried in deeply and crying out loudly, body shaking as he erupted inside Haru. Haru felt the throbbing inside him, the shuddering of Rin's body, and he, too, went over, spilling between their bodies.   
  
    Rin collapsed, panting heavily, on top of Haru, arms still holding the raven-haired boy closely. Haru was breathing just as hard, not relinquishing his grip on Rin either, eyes closed as he panted against the other boy's neck. He let his legs fall from Rin's waist but didn't mind the other boy's weight on him. Rin shifted so Haru wasn't taking all his weight, half on the bed, half on Haru, and brought his hand up, stroking Haru's cheek.  
  
    Haru turned his head to look into Rin's eyes, bringing his hand up to cover Rin's, then linked their fingers. A small shift, and Haru kissed Rin gently, and Rin nuzzled his forehead against Haru's. Content, they stayed in bed together, sweaty, entwined, and sated. They'd already expressed how they felt. Who needed words?


End file.
